Baby Pictures
by semul-sh-archives
Summary: ARCHIVED One-shot fluff. Ichabod, Abbie, and the thought of babies. [originally published: 11-08-15]


**_A little fluffy roommate moment to balance out my lack of Ichabbie in Chapter 9 of The Witnesses. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Sounds of clinking dishes and running water emanated from the kitchen. Crane had just shooed her away from the pile of dishes in the sink ordering her to "enjoy her leisure time". Abbie softly smiled and shook her head as she sat down on the couch, tucking her feet underneath her. He could be a pain in her side but having him as a roommate had its perks. He thrived on completing chores and keeping the house clean for her as a way to repay her since he had no means of paying her rent. _Can't argue with his logic,_ she thought with a sigh as she pulled a pillow into her lap and plucked out her phone.

She browsed through her apps until finding the one she rarely looked through. She opened it and began scrolling through photos. She typically didn't like to peruse her social media account. It was a constant reminder of how far behind she was in reaching typical lifetime milestones but her curiosity won out and led her astray into the land of masochism. Hundreds of pictures of old high school and college friends with their happy husbands, wives, and children mocked her. Her internal clock taunted with its never-ending ticking; an incessant reminder, notably deafening during the holidays.

She didn't know why she tortured herself like this. She sighed as she continued flicking her thumb over her screen. Dozens of new wedding photos of happy couples flashed by. Several fall-themed family portraits gleamed up at her. But it was those pictures of chubby little cheeks, wide eyes, toothless grins, and plump little limbs that made her hesitate.

One photo in particular made her stop scrolling as her face lit up with a gentle smile. It was a photo posted by one of her childhood friends that she hadn't seen in a few years. They'd been close from elementary school all the way up until they graduated. Her friend had recently become a mom and, as all new moms tend to do, she posted adorable pictures of her adorable baby boy, boasting about his adorableness.

She stared at the photo of the gleeful, tiny clone of her friend. He looked just like her with the same dark curls, obsidian black eyes, beautiful brown skin, and the infamous dimples that had flashed on his mother's face every time Abbie would crack jokes under her breath during class. She tenderly gazed at the photo, an odd yearning forming inside her.

She'd never desired children of her own but something deep inside her started spouting out questions: Did she really not want kids? What if she had one? What would they look like? What kind of life could she give them?

The last question was like a bucket of cold water to her contemplation. Her job, her role as a Witness, her compromised present, and uncertain future were enough completely turn off those thoughts of possibilities. However, it wasn't enough to wipe the warm smile off her face.

* * *

Upon completing the dish washing, Crane draped the drying towel over his shoulder and walked into the living room. He had a craving for ice cream and was going to ask Abbie if she was in the mood for a frozen treat. However, when he walked into the living room, she was distractedly looking at her phone, a soft smile lighting up her face. He gazed at her tenderly. His smile mirrored hers. Yes, his dear friend held her emotions close to her heart but he knew her weakness. She would often, instinctively pause every time she saw an infant. He knew she wasn't aware of her subtle reaction but nothing about her escaped him. A small smile would warm her face and her eyes would soften; his lieutenant desired children.

He attempted to imagine what her children would look like. They would be beautiful, skilled, and kindhearted just as their mother. Yet, regardless of how hard he tried, he couldn't envisage her children without imagining flickers of his own features mixed in with hers. He furrowed his brow. He had not contemplated this particular possibility before. It was a disconcerting thought but not in the least displeasing. He could imagine their children, a blend of their physical features and attitudes, tiny versions of themselves. A giant grin lit up his face. Their children would be adorable.

She serenely looked up from her phone to see him beaming at her. They lazily blinked and smiled at each other until they snapped out of their trance. Abbie quickly closed the app. Crane cleared his throat. They both spoke at the same time. They stopped and laughed nervously. He clasped his hands behind his back, bowed his head slightly, and peered at her through his eyelashes. She timidly tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced up at him expectantly.

He swallowed nervously and cleared his throat once more. "Would, uh, would you like to join me for a bowl of ice cream, lieutenant?" he asked, his invitation tinged with hope.

She held back a smirk. She loved when he'd get all formal. The normally dormant butterflies in her stomach would flutter. She bit her bottom lip trying to hide her delight. She unfolded herself from the couch, standing up and nodding decisively. "I'd like that very much," she said, smiling coyly. He raised his eyebrows and grinned.

They silently made their way back into the kitchen, holding back smirks and a blooming sensation in their hearts.


End file.
